The Lying Diaries
by DropDeadKait
Summary: Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt have fled to Pheonix to hide from Ripper Stefan and Klaus. Emma, Thayer, Ethan, and Mads are missing Sutton, who mysteriously disappeared after her and Ethan hooked up, causing Emma and him to break up. After Elena and the gang come upon a mysterious cabin the the woods, everyone bonds. Relationships are formed, and people are killed.


A/N: Kay, so this is kind of like a test to see how this goes. I'm not sure who I'm shipping on here yet. I just have so many feelings toward each of these shows, and if you want more shipping action, just review on who you'd like to see together and I'll put some action in. I'm very open minded shipping wise.

Anywhore, this is a crossover, obviously between the vampire diaries and the lying game. Bad guys include Sutton and Katherine. It takes place before Elena and Caroline are vampires. Jeremy isn't a hunter, and he and Bonnie have no history because Bonnie makes me wanna shoot myself in the face; just throwing that out there. Elena, Caroline, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt are going to Phoenix for a road trip. Opinions are greatly appreciated!

_Elena; _

"Guys, really?"

"Are we starting this again?"

"I'm driving!"

All I heard was arguing. I was sick of it. Stefan and I had just broken up because he'd gone all ripper-Stefan. I found out Damon was in love with me. Klaus was trying to kidnap me. Stefan didn't care about me. I just didn't think I could handle much more of reality. Damon decided a road trip would be good. I needed to figure out my feelings, anyhow.

"Guys!" I screamed. "Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Caroline in Tyler's car. Damon, Bonnie, and I in Damon's car!" I gulped.

"Elena, chill," said Caroline. "No drama, this is going to be a fun weekend."

_Emma; _

Everything was getting complicated again. Sutton was missing, and she obviously hated me for stealing her boyfriend. Not that I cared, because Ethan I and I broke up after he cheated on me with her.

Thayer and Mads knew about me. They actually liked me for me, and not Sutton. Everything was falling into place, yet falling apart at the same time. I just wanted everything to go back to normal, whatever normal was.

"Emma, are you alive in there?" Thayer said as he knocked on the bedroom window he always snuck in. I wiped a few stray tears and climbed off the bed and opened the window, "Wait. Are you crying?" he asked.

I shook my head, throwing myself back onto the bed. "I'm fine."

"You're the type of person who's always fine," he said, "Even if you're really not." I felt his hands against my cheek as he placed his index finger under my chin, pulling me face to face with him and his deep, chocolate brown eyes. "Is it Ethan?" I didn't reply. "He doesn't deserve you. He deserves her anyways, you know. They deserve each other. You're too good for him."

"Can we go to the cabin?" I asked. I always felt safer there. I always felt more _me_ there. Here I was Sutton Mercer. There, I could be Emma Becker without fear of being discovered.

"Sure," he said, sliding his coat off and placing it over my shoulders. "Your parents think you're sleeping. We can walk there," he said. "They'll think you went to school with Mads in the morning."

"Alright," I muttered, sliding my arms into the jacket. I picked myself up off the bed and headed for the window. I felt Thayer's arm around my waist. I wasn't complaining. I liked the body heat, and I liked to feel Thayer. He made me feel safe.

_Elena;_

"Where are we?"

"Looks like the woods," Damon answered, sarcastically.

"Shut up," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Chill. Look, there's a abandoned cabin right there," I pointed. "If no one lives there, Damon can go in."

"He can always sleep in the yard," Bonnie coughed up.

"Guys, I _like _Damon," I mumbled. Then, I thought for a minute. "I mean, as a friend. And plus, he's protecting me in case Klaus comes, we need him guys…"

We made out way to the cabin and after a little while everyone made themselves at home. We decided Damon could compel anyone who came into this already furnished, abandoned cabin.

After about a half hour of being there, someone walked into the cabin.

"Hey—wait. Who are you? Are you friends of Sutton?"

"Thayer, _I'm_ Sutton."

"Damon, compel them!" Bonnie jumped off the couch.

"Wait!" I muttered. "Who are you?"

"S-Sutton Mercer," the short, brunette muttered.

"No you're not," Damon used his vampire speed and appeared in front of her. "I can tell you're lying. I can hear your heart racing."

The boys she was with stepped in front of her, facing Damon. He was about the same height, but Damon could easily kill him, being a vampire. "What if her hearts racing from seeing random strangers in her vacation house?" he raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention the fact that hearing someone's pulse is impossible."

"Not if you're a vampire," Matt stepped up.

"There's no such thing," the girl spoke up.

"Well I bet you think there's no such thing as werewolves either, and yet here I am," smirked Tyler.

"Guys!" I rolled my eyes, "What's your real name. Believe me when I say we can keep a secret."

"Emma Becker," she frowned.

"Emma…"

"Thayer, its fine," she pulled the jacket she was wearing tighter onto her chest. It was too large for her, so it was probably his.

"Thayer?" Damon asked. "What kind of name is Thayer?"

"I think it's cute," Bonnie smiled. "I'm Bonnie."

Emma gave a slight jealous glare at Bonnie.

"I'm Elena," I said. "That's Caroline, Damon, Matt, Tyler, and the quiet one over there is Jeremy."

"Why were you scared to say your real name?" Jeremy asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Emma, you can't tell them," Thayer gave me a look.

"Why? They're obviously from out of town… they might can even help," Emma said.

"And what if they're the killers? What if they killed Sutton?"

"Who's Sutton?" I asked.

"Sutton Mercer is my identical twin sister," Emma said. "She was kidnapped a while ago. Someone told me to keep pretending to be here, so here I am. This is our hide out."

"Emma, we know nothing about these people," Thayer mumbled, placing his hand on the curve in her back.

"I'm here hiding from an evil original vampire trying to use my blood, because I'm a doppelganger, to create vampire/werewolf hybrids," I said. "My friend Bonnie over there is a witch, or she used to be. Dark magic is dangerous though, so she's laying off. Tyler is a werewolf. Damon is a vampire," I said. "We have secrets too."

"Elena! Are you on crack, you don't just go around telling people!"

"Why? Damon can compel anyone," I said.

"There will be no compelling," Thayer said, rolling his eyes. "Since you guys are hiding from a evil vampire…not saying I believe you, but… you can stay here. There's a few bedrooms in the back. If Sutton comes in here, you'll know. She's a major slut, and she has no remorse and only cares about herself. Don't trust her."

"Alright," Caroline said. "Why are you being so nice now?"

"If Emma trusts you, I trust you."

_Emma; _

As soon as I woke up I checked my phone. I had two missed calls from Thayer, and one from Ethan. I choked up a little thinking about Ethan and Sutton hooking up, and Sutton going missing. Then, I realized Elena was in the cabin and that's probably what Thayer wanted. I sent him a text:

Me: Hey, Thayer.

Him: I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning! Where have you been?

Me: I slept in.

Him: Get to the cabin, ASAP.

I threw on some clothes and straightened my hair. I climbed in my car and headed toward the cabin. I drove this time, knowing I'd have school soon. I found myself opening the door shortly after. The first thing I saw was Mads sitting on the couch with Jeremy, laughing.

"Thayer, what was the big emergency?" I asked.

"I called your mom," he smiled. "She thinks you spent the night with Mads, and I told her you had a fever and that I'd take care of you this morning. You're off the hook for school."

"Thayer!" I smiled and hugged him tightly, "You're the best!" I buried my head in his chest as I felt his arms pull me closer to him.

"Em, are you hooking up with my brother?" Mads grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends, you hooking up with mine?" Elena grinned.

"Ooooh," everyone laughed.

"Wait a minute," Damon looked around the fireplace cautiously. "Someone bled here." He looked around, and finally found a blood stain on the side of the bricks surrounding the fireplace.


End file.
